


A Captain's Love

by PaulPhoenix10



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulPhoenix10/pseuds/PaulPhoenix10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story gives the synopsis and chronicles the lives of Kuvira and Opal Beifong in Zaofu from the years 158 AG to 231 AG. It depicts a clear picture of friendship which eventually develops into true love. </p><p>From the words of novelist Samuel Richardson (Clarissa, or the History of a Young Lady), “By my soul, I can neither eat, drink, nor sleep; nor, what's still worse, love any woman in the world but her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 158 AG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandamonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandamonium/gifts).



> Copyright - All credit goes to the creators Bryan Komietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino for the characters and events of The Legend of Korra. However, all original ideas, characters and scenarios are mine.
> 
> This story is dedicated to Pandamonium who has inspired me to write fan fiction, as well as ship Kuvopal. Thank you for your contribution in writing Destruct and making Kuvopal the OTP. 
> 
> Sebnicord, thank you for believing in me and for your committed support. You are truly a commendable friend.

 

“We are almost there Kuvira. You will love Zaofu.” Those were the reassuring words of Suyin Beifong to the anxious eight year old Kuvira, who was staring at the magnificence of the platinum domes in her spherical view.

 

Suyin placed her hand on Kuvira’s shoulder, gently pressing her hand on the nervous yet excited child. The stunning view of mountains capped with snow, with streams and rivers passing through the city lifted the scenic view to a splendid panorama. Kuvira pressed her petite body against the airship window. Her eyes broadened, her mouth agape.

 

“It’s so beautiful.” She spoke softly, almost a whisper.

 

The morning sunlight shone brightly, penetrating through the airship window and striking Kuvira’s eyes. The young child squinted her emerald eyes still trying to gaze at the beautiful site of Zaofu. Suyin Beifong, the founder and matriarch of Zaofu, watched with the young orphan her stunning city which was always truly impressive to admire. The older woman was proud of what she had accomplished in such a short few years. Now, it was time for her to share her ideologies with others.

 

“You are a very special child Kuvira. You have so much potential,” Suyin said to the bewildered child who was still staring at the breathtaking view of the metallic city.

 

 “You will see, as time passes along, how much you shall accomplish here in Zaofu. This is your new home.”

 

Kuvira turned her head and looked up at Suyin. Her face lightened by the matriarch’s words.

 

* * *

“Where did you find her?” Baatar quizzed his wife curiously.

 

“She was roaming around the market adjacent to Ba Sing Se Square. She seemed lost.” Suyin replied to her husband.

 

“….And you decided to take her as your own because she was lost?” the architect questioned, now confused by his wife’s actions.

 

Suyin gave a hearty laugh and placed her hand on her chin. She reminisced how she met the young orphan who stole her heart and who portrayed the natural ability of metal bending which was a very rare gift obtained by earth benders.

 

“She has a unique bending style Baatar.” The matriarch expressed her enthusiasm. “You know how I feel about metal bending and my passion for it. There are a few of us metal benders in this world and most reside outside of our city. Kuvira deserves to be here in Zaofu.”   

 

Baatar could not deny his wife’s desires for metal bending and he understood her reasoning thus far.

 

“So tell me the story of how you met her. I’m really curious.” Baatar said holding Suyin’s hand while they were walking towards the study room. 

 

Suyin closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She then spoke.

 

“When I saw Kuvira, she was just walking around aimlessly looking at strangers. She looked like a wild and messy child, her clothes torn and unkempt. Her hair appeared to be uncombed for weeks, her hands and feet dirty from filth and mud. Her appearance was that of a vagabond but somehow she felt and looked like a noble to me.”

 

Baatar’s expression was puzzled but his wife continued chatting.

 

“She walked past me and I felt her energy. I realized she was a metal bender Baatar. I was stunned to know that a child so young could use such a grand talent.”

 

She gleamed at her husband and then said, “She pickpocketed passersby so easily. She used her metal bending to steal jewelry and monies without being noticed. The swiftness and determination with her technique are what truly amazed me and caught my attention.”

 

“So basically you are saying that you have no issue with a bandit robbing the innocent?” Baatar hesitantly asked his wife. 

 

“Of course I don’t condone thievery. You of all people know this but I always believe in giving second chances.” She kissed him lovingly on his cheek.

 

“Look at Chef for example. He was a pirate but now he takes pride in his culinary practices, not to mention that his style of cooking is scrumptious and his foods are always delicious,” she stated proudly.

 

“The same can be said about Kuvira. She has potential and I know she can be the greatest with the right training of course. Trust me Baatar, you know my instincts and perceptions are never wrong. She will be the best metal bender here in Zaofu.”

 

“I trust you Suyin. That’s why I married you.” Baatar replied, kissing Suyin lovingly on her forehead.

 

* * *

“Jr. and Huan, this is Kuvira,” Suyin addressed her elder sons. “She will be staying with us for a while. Please treat her kindly.” Both boys nodded obediently to their mother’s request.

 

“Where is your sister?” Suyin asked, calling out for her.

 

“I believe she may be in the garden playing with her dolls.” Jr motioned to his mother to a tiny child, no more than three years old, sitting on a blanket and reading a story to a handful of dolls and stuffed animals.

 

“Come, let’s go Kuvira. I want you to meet my daughter, Opal.”

 

The young child stepped out into the garden with the crisp, spring air striking her face lightly. She walked alongside Suyin, who saw her daughter running towards her in utter delight.

 

“MOMMY!” The tiny child cried rushing to hug Suyin.

 

“Opal, my darling. I heard you helped Chef in the kitchen today. What did you make dear?”

 

“Kale, mommy, and it tasted yummy!” She clapped happily.

 

Suyin was proud of her only daughter who took her father’s genes of being a non-bender. Despite her incapability of bending, Opal, being the youngest Beifong, was highly intelligent for her age and was already showing a keen interest in reading.

 

“Opal, this is Kuvira. She will be staying with us for a while.” Suyin was informing her daughter when the child quickly asked, “Is she going to be my sister?”

 

“Um.....well, sort of. Why yes…yes she is going to be your sister.” Suyin stammered.

 

She was certainly caught off-guard by Opal’s question. This made her realize that she did not thoroughly think through her plan of the household role Kuvira would be playing at the Beifong’s.

 

“Will she be sharing my room?” Opal asked innocently.

 

Suyin smiled at Opal while tenderly stroking the child’s bangs off her face. “No dear. Kuvira has her own room.”

 

Despite Opal’s inquisitiveness, Suyin was able to convince herself that Kuvira would be part of the Beifong Clan.

 

“Kuvira, stay here and play with Opal. I have a meeting to attend.” Suyin kissed Opal and gave Kuvira a pat on the head before departing the children.

 

Opal sat back down, playing with her toys. Kuvira just stood there watching her play imaginary tea with them. The young metal bender felt out of place not knowing what to do. Kuvira was only at the Beifong’s a week now and this new change of scenery was completely different from the busy streets of Ba Sing Se. Zaofu was much more tranquil and peaceful, compared to the hustle and bustle of the neighboring Earth Kingdom. Kuvira observed her surroundings carefully. The sight before her was much more pleasant with the many colors of carnations, pear blossoms, gardenias and hyacinths on the premises. The various flora were pleasing to the eye but the fragrant odors mesmerized her senses. The perfumed scents made the garden sweet and light with the countless butterflies and hummingbirds pollinating the floral arrangements. Kuvira closed her eyes and began savoring the moment when Opal interrupted her.

 

“Do you want me to read to you?” Opal asked naively, looking up at Kuvira who was still standing rigid.

 

“No.” The young metal bender replied coldly.

 

“Please?” Opal begged modestly.

 

“No. I don’t care to hear you read for me,” Kuvira’s voice more crude towards the other.

 

Opal’s face turned from a smile to a frown when Kuvira replied to her harshly. The youngest Beifong was disappointed with Kuvira’s response and chose to completely ignore her. No one had ever turned down Opal, especially when she was willing to read to someone. Kuvira chose not to listen to her and this upset the non-bender who was already feeling tears flowing down her cheeks. Sensing that she offended Opal, Kuvira felt a slight remorse for the other. Kuvira’s attention was caught when her ears heard the sound of a sniffle. With her head bent down, she then realized that Opal was crying. The metal bender grasped that her bold words hurt Opal significantly. Guilt-ridden, Kuvira knelt down and faced Opal, wiping her tears away with the end of her shirt and hands. Reddened eyes, rose up staring blankly and confused by Kuvira’s actions.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Kuvira’s apologetic, sad eyes looking at the other.

 

“I will read for you instead,” the metal bender uttered, clutching the storybook with a small smile on her face.

 

Opal felt a little more relaxed and she returned a smile, still wiping her eyes dry. She sat next to Kuvira who was now opening the pop-up storybook. Before Kuvira began to read, Opal spoke up.

 

“Thank you Vira.”


	2. 163 AG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter and I hope you all still enjoy it. Things have been really hectic on my end. New job. My puppy died. I lost my previous chapter in my other fan fic so that's a huge set back for me right now (Imagine Me and You). So yeah.....that's my life in a nutshell. I hope things will get better and I could still have my ideas and writings out there. 
> 
> To note: There were some drawings of various Kuvira with crowns of flowers on her head, as well as young Kuvira playing with the Beifong kids from tumblr. Credit to those artists, who have inspired me to write with those given scenarios.

 

“WAIT UP KUVIRA!” Eight year old Opal shouted at the older girl who was already far ahead from earshot distance.

 

Kuvira ran as if her life depended on it. Her legs were aching but she pushed on to rush to the entrance of the Beifong mansion. Approaching the hallway, she could hear the voices of Suyin and Baatar discussing the arrival of their special guest. She felt a sudden urge to approach them but was held back when she felt someone grab her hand from behind.

 

“Kuvira! Why didn’t you wait for me?!” An upset Opal pouted at the other.

 

“Ssshhh….be quiet!” Kuvira pleaded to Opal. “She’s coming today. I want to see her.”

 

The younger Beifong pouted, her arms crossed. “I want to see her also Vira….but you left me alone in the garden. Some friend you are!” Opal retorted with angst.  

 

Kuvira rolled her eyes. She stared at the other who was still upset. She knew she was wrong in leaving Opal by herself and she also knew that Suyin would discipline her for neglecting to oversee Opal’s safety. She continued looking at Opal who was now huffing and puffing out her nostrils. Her face reddened with anger and her arms became more restricted. Kuvira placed her hand on Opal’s shoulder while her other hand lifted Opal’s chin. The younger metal bender’s fern eyes softened. She gave a small smile and whispered to Opal ….. “I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you like this one?” Opal asked, placing a ring of carnations and hyacinths around Kuvira’s head.

 

Kuvira stared at the hand-held mirror and raised an eyebrow. She placed the mirror back on the blanket and took off her crown of flowers.

 

“I look ridiculous. I don’t think it suits me,” the metal bender jested.  

 

“You look very pretty and I like it for you,” Opal replied, placing the flowers again around Kuvira’s head.

 

The duo were reading 'Kingdom of Hearts' when Baatar Jr and Wei ran towards them, both breathless.

 

* * *

Reflecting for a moment, the young metal bender remembered reading with Opal in the garden when Jr bore them the news that Toph Beifong was coming to visit them. The Beifong children were always excited to see their grandmother, who was also anxious to see her grandkids. Toph’s visits were always short-lived. She would visit for a brief moment and then leave, not being heard from again in a very long time. This time, however, she was intent on staying for a while to meet the latest addition to the Beifong Clan, four year old twins, Wing and Wei. She was also eager to meet Kuvira for the first time. News about the metal bender orphan residing with Suyin made Toph more willing to return to Zaofu.   

 

Opal’s jade eyes looked up at the other. Her pout and frown were now becoming that of a smile. She loosened her tightened grip and allowed her arms to fall freely against her sides. Kuvira’s words of regret and guilt always relaxed Opal’s annoyances with her. It was a special relationship they shared. It was neither the first time, nor the last, that Kuvira would run off leaving Opal behind, making it difficult for the other to catch up. Sometimes Kuvira would even be in trouble fighting or playing roughly with the Beifong boys, causing Opal to cry hysterically when her brothers were beaten badly. Despite Kuvira’s misgivings, Opal always forgave her.

 

“I know you want to meet her badly Vira, so do I. But let’s not forget you have to be there for me, no matter what. That’s the promise you made to me. Remember?” Opal reminded Kuvira.

 

“You’re right. I won’t ever forget,” Kuvira reassured her, stretching out her pinkie finger as an oath to her word.

 

* * *

 

“So, you’re the talented metal bender who has stolen Suyin’s heart. I heard you’re a natural. Let’s see what you've got,” Toph declared to the nervous thirteen year old, Kuvira.

 

Kuvira’s stance was already in an attacking mode, her hands sweaty, her breathing irregular, her body rigid, afraid to move. Nervousness engulfed her mind and body. She was in the courtyard with her idol, her inspiration, her adversary. Kuvira knew Toph’s blindness was not a possible motive or reason to not fight or even be seen as a disadvantage in entering a battle. Determination is what Toph accomplished reach to her full potential as the best earth and metal bender throughout her existence, since being known as the founder of metal bending in this great art form. Kuvira had to prove to herself that she was as great as Toph….maybe even better.

 

The young girl positioned herself, ready to strike first. Her fist raised upwards, her feet dug into the ground, lifting the earth and soaring rapidly towards her awaiting opponent. Toph easily dodged the hovering particles directed at her. Toph continued swiftly, shifting her stance to avoid being hit with the many rocks the other were bending towards her. Frustration began to build up in the young metal bender and it was evident from her heavy breathing with her heavily soaked clothing. Opal watched nervously from the sidelines with the rest of the Beifongs and realised that Kuvira was excessively overworking herself. The frustrated girl was throwing everything at her opponent who was easily evading all her attacks.

 

Kuvira shifted her attention to the metal plates around the grounds. She positioned her fists with the sharp precise movements of her feet, simultaneously striking the metal plates with both fists and feet, quickly allowing the sheets to fly towards Toph. The other just slid across untouched. Toph grinned defiantly. The grandmaster of her art form in her glee.

 

“You seem tried. Let me give you a rest,” Toph chuckled while lifting Kuvira a few inches off the ground.

 

The earth from under Kuvira’s feet rose up in the air, then fell back into place as if untouched, the young girl falling flat on her back. Her back, legs, arms and head ached. The impact of hard earth to body was new to her. Kuvira laid on her back for a few minutes. Her mind boggled on how the blind woman could attack in the blink of an eye with very slight foot movements.

 

“You give up?” Toph asked mockingly.

 

Kuvira raised herself to her knees and stood up straight. Her hair dishevelled. Her clothes dusty. She looked across to her opponent. Her face hard to read. Toph remained silent until she spoke again.

 

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you? Well, don’t have me waiting for too long, I don’t have all day.”

 

Kuvira closed her eyes and remembered the sacred words of her idol which she was taught in 'Zaofu’s Metal Bending School for the Gifted.'  _“I see with earth bending. It’s kind of like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the earth and I can see where everything is. You, that tree…..even those ants.”_

 

Opal watched closer at Kuvira who was deep in thought. She held her mother’s hand tightly, anxious to know the outcome of this epic battle. She wanted both Kuvira and Toph to win but she knew only one would be the true winner. The other Beifongs were eager as well to see the overall outcome, especially considering that Kuvira, who was so young, had already proven her skills in becoming one of the best in Zaofu and was still being able to give her entire heart in battling Toph.

 

Kuvira removed her shoes and placed them at the sidelines. She lifted her right foot and struck it aggressively on the ground. She felt the earthen vibrations around her. She felt every creak and crack around her. The young girl then focused on her opponent. She saw Toph in front of her. She felt her energy, her vibrations. She was now able to see what Toph was seeing all along. _Everything._ Toph proved that being able to see the earth and feel the vibrations of both earth and metal were solely through seismic sense. This ability was a rare gift handed down to Toph’s daughters but now Kuvira was able to perform this great feat. Toph laughed heartily from across the grounds. Kuvira ceased and placed herself in a fighting stance once again. Toph continued laughing and approached the nervous yet fearless girl.

 

The master of metal bending placed her hand on Kuvira’s shoulder. She smiled a genuine grin. Then she smacked Kuvira hard on the shoulder. The young girl got the wind blown right out of her. Kuvira gasped for air, almost stumbling on the impact of Toph’s blow. The child was confused, the perplexed look on her face directed at Suyin.

 

“I like this one! She’s a keeper. She is truly a natural.” Toph beamed.

 

Kuvira was confused at first but hearing the words from her idol’s mouth made her realize that Toph saw potential in her. The words were unreal.

 

“I’m starving! What’s for lunch Su?” Toph queried.

 

Suyin strolled with her mother while the others began to walk away, heading back to the mansion, everyone except Opal. She smiled heartily at Kuvira, grabbing her into a tight hug. Kuvira’s body was still in pain but she still managed to return the gesture.

 

“You were great Vira! You were awesome!” Opal stated jovially.

 

“Thanks,” a slight blush on Kuvira’s face. “I’m just beat right now. I could do with a rest.”

 

“Come on.” Opal said grabbing the other’s hand. “You can lie down on the blanket while I read to you.”

 

Kuvira nodded and followed the younger girl. The metal bender laid her head down, resting on the soft blanket. Opal’s voice trailed off, muffled. Kuvira’s eyes were closing slowly. She was now asleep.


	3. 167 AG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've started chpt 4, so it should be up by weekend. 
> 
> On another note, the direction I'm taking this story is on the basis of my question, "What If?"
> 
> What if Kuvira was not the Great Uniter......or what if Opal is not an air bender?
> 
> What if Kuvira was never engaged to Baatar Jr......or what if Opal did not meet Bolin?
> 
> I know most readers will be looking forward to the actual series but I wanted to change it up a bit. Hope I'm not disappointing anyone. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated....and thanks again for reading.

 

 

“Chen, please keep up with the rest of the group, you need to be focused,” Suyin voiced to her student. The young man’s face was beaded with sweat, dripping profusely through his thin shirt.

 

From a distance, twelve year old Opal sat quietly admiring the swift and organized movement of the young, metal dancers, their faces driven into perfecting the moves their instructor taught them a few months ago. Opal’s eyes were fixated on them. However, her gaze was now directed at Kuvira whose body glistened from perspiration, with her long, black, braided hair whipping around fiercely with the intense dancing. The thumping of feet and the thrashing of metal cables, ascending and descending from the ceiling to the floor, echoed throughout the room. The dancers were now reaching their finale.

 

Opal gasped when Kuvira held onto her dance partner as they fell into the enclosed bronzed lotus structure. The young girl was worried as the flower did not open to reveal the trapped dancers inside. Opal’s heart began to race rapidly, her mind concerned of the others’ safety in the sealed element. A look of panic was visible on her face when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.  

 

“They are safe, no need to worry,” a warm smile and reply came from the brown-skinned man with fern colored eyes.

 

Opal glanced up at him, his bald head overshadowing the minute greying hairs on the side of his head. A golden ring attached from his left ear to his nose always made him stand out from the general public. His demeanor was that of a man of importance….calm, composed and welcoming. His humility had made him not only Suyin Befiong’s adviser but also a truth seer.  

 

“Thank you Aiwei,” the young Beifong spoke with a bit of relief in her timid voice. 

 

As she turned her head facing the assembly again, the lotus structure opened with the sight of Kuvira in Opal’s peripheral view. Looking at Kuvira in her grey tank and loose green pants made Opal’s heart flutter. The young girl did not understand why or how this occurred but it happened, her eyes still fixated on the metal bender. Kuvira’s body was rigid, her face appeared stoic.

 

Opal’s concentration on the metal bender was broken when Suyin spoke to her troupe.

 

“Come on Yuri, maintain your balance,” Suyin directed to her young dancer whose leg was stretched upward, arched and met against Kuvira’s.

 

The dance position between Kuvira and Yuri lasted another few seconds before Suyin decided to call it a day. The tired yet dedicated group of students headed towards the changing rooms while Suyin walked towards Opal and Aiewi, towel in hand drying off her perspiration.

 

“What did you think dear? You enjoyed it?” Suyin asked Opal, still wiping her face and neck.

 

“Of course mom, they were all great. I wish I was able to metal bend too so I could be a part of your metal dancing troupe.”

 

Suyin, sensing the hurt in her daughter’s voice, was about to speak when Kuvira interjected.

 

“You can still dance. I can show you what I’ve learned so far,” The metal bender stated.

 

Opal seemed puzzled. How could Kuvira teach her when she was a non-bender? Opal had to be able to use the metal cables to perform these dances. It made no sense to Opal. She thought Kuvira was playing a trick on her or maybe trying to embarrass her on her incapability of being a bender.

 

“I will teach you without bending, the basics. Trust me, you will enjoy it,” Kuvira reassured her.

 

Opal was still skeptical of Kuvira’s offer. This time Suyin intervened.

 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea Opal, that Kuvira is willing to teach you. You can learn the fundamentals from her and I know she will make a great teacher. So, you don’t have to worry about not wanting to learn dancing,” Suyin smiled, brushing Opal’s bangs from her face.  

 

Shortly, Aiewi whispered something into Suyin’s ear, prompting the elder woman to leave in a haste.

 

“Sorry dear I have to leave……urgent Earth Kingdom matters,” Suyin said while kissing Opal on her forehead.

 

The duo stood alone in the empty studio as they watched Suyin and Aiewi depart hastily from their presence.  

 

“So….you want to teach me now?” Opal asked the other, a slight flush on her face.

 

Kuvira looked at the main clock on the wall entrance. It was now two o’clock. She shifted her emerald eyes back at Opal, she chose her words carefully.

 

“Will tomorrow be okay with you? I need to rest up for foot patrol later,” Kuvira said hesitantly.

 

Opal’s expression read disappointment. She allowed her eyes to fall on the ground, searching for some kind of comfort, while playing idly with her fingers. Kuvira knew the young girl was hurt. She thought for a while, cleared her throat and then spoke up.

 

“Listen, I can check you later this evening if you’re up for that?” she asked, hoping Opal would at least find some solace.

 

“No it’s okay. I don’t want to keep you back from your soldier’s duties,” Opal muttered still upset.

 

“It’s not a problem. When I’m on a break I will check on you. You’re my friend remember?” Kuvira teased the other, punching her lightly on the arm.

 

“Fine, you may see me this evening but no later than eight o’clock,” Opal replied, as both girls were now exiting the studio.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, seventeen year old Kuvira ran her routine foot patrols on the busy streets of Zaofu. Like any other evening, families, friends and Zaofuians in general, enjoyed the tranquil and relaxing moments of this grand metal city, also known as ‘the safest city in the world’. To become a part of Suyin’s esteem guardsmen, all potential candidates had to showcase his or her commitment and loyalty to the matriarch and the city of Zaofu. Kuvira was no exception. Her allegiance towards her mentor was undying and unquestionable, thus the young metal bender’s decision to become a part of the Metal Clan was officiated when she was a private for the past year in Zaofu’s army. Kuvira took pride in her new established job. She felt a rightful purpose and sensed her true belonging in the metal city. This was Kuvira’s way of giving back and expressing thanks of appreciation to Suyin for her assistance with saving her from the streets of Ba Sing Se.  

 

Opal pondered deep in thought as she lay in bed thinking of Kuvira earlier dancing in the studio. She tried desperately to understand why she looked at Kuvira that way or blushed while speaking to the other girl. It was difficult for Opal to comprehend but she decided to not make anything of it. Even though both girls were five years apart, Kuvira never treated Opal any different from the older friends she kept. The metal bender circle of friends was small compared to Opal who had only one friend…… _Kuvira_. Since her time in Zaofu, at the age of eight to now being seventeen, Kuvira had always embraced close ties to Opal. Likewise, Opal depended on the friendship, comfort and safety the other provided for her. Although Kuvira moved out from the Beifong’s over a year ago since becoming a private, the duo still managed to keep up reading together at times on Kuvira’s days off or simply sharing a light conversation when Kuvira had to visit Suyin on private and urgent matters sent directly by her Captain.    

 

It was now seven thirty and Kuvira walked briskly towards the Beifong estate. She held a small parcel in her hand and greeted the other soldiers stationed at the front entrance. While continuing along the part of the walkway, heading towards the mansion, she felt a soft and gentle hand grab her suddenly. Kuvira was about to attack her uninvited assailant when she felt a set of warm lips on her own mouth. From the darkness, the shadowy person pulled her in a deeper kiss and Kuvira stood there dumbstruck, rigid, her eyes wide open, not knowning what to do. Kuvira thought quickly and suddenly stepped back pulling the other person with her. Emerald eyes met jade. A short-cropped hair style with a slightly bronzed skin complexion glistened in the moonlight.

 

The mysterious person smiled lovingly at Kuvira who was now visibly upset and offended by the gesture.

 

“I’m sorry Vira, did I startle you?” The young girl asked, concern in her voice.

 

Kuvira’s thick brows furrowed with anger. Her mouth closed tightly. Her fists clenched. She looked at the girl directly in front of her who now appeared to be anxious for the harsh response she may have received from the other. Kuvira swallowed stiffly while she approached the nervous girl.

 

“Don’t you ever do that again…..EVER, Understand?! Kuvira declared vehemently towards the embarrassed girl.

 

Kuvira walked passed the ashamed girl who began to cry softly, Yuri’s tears were being heard by Kuvira who did not care to console her. Kuvira looked up at the balcony and cast her metal cable, ascending to the top. A click of the door was heard and a huge smile was met.

 

“You’re late but I know it’s for a good reason.” Opal greeted the other.

 

“This is for you,” Kuvira said, holding the parcel in her hands. “Enjoy,” The metal bender said with a huge grin after she descended from the balcony.

 

Opal opened the package and giggled at the sight. She then spoke to herself. “Oh Vira, thank you so much, it’s my favorite, stir-fry kale.” She then went into her bedroom to enjoy her late dinner.


	4. 169 AG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter was inspired by Pandamonium's story "Destruct'' - Chapter 8, where Kuvira teaches Opal to dance.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy what I've written so far. Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Also please take some time to read "Destruct'', it's a great Kuvopal story to follow.

 

Opal’s bangs whipped across her face as she swirled around nineteen year old Kuvira, who then lifted the younger girl’s body with ease. The fourteen year old was in a blissful mood every time she had the opportunity to perform with her mentor. She always felt weightless when she was boosted up, many feet up in the air by Kuvira’s metal cables, or when the metal bender would twirl her around gracefully, making the younger girl light-headed with delight. Dancing was now Opal’s new passion which she shared along with her reading. The initial thought of dancing seemed scary at first but since her time with Kuvira, she was able to enjoy this new interest. The young girl’s body swayed peacefully in Kuvira’s arms as the older girl heard Opal’s hushed breathing. The upbeat, jazz melody from the radio adjacent to the duo was winding-down, as Kuvira bowed her head towards the other. Her loose strand of hair covered the side of her face when she raised her head, looking at an enchanted Opal.

 

“You are getting better every time. You’re going to be a pro someday,” Kuvira complimented the other, a genuine smile on her face.

 

A slight blush appeared on the young, Beifong girl’s face. She pushed her hair behind her ear and replied to Kuvira’s praise. “Thank you Vira, I couldn’t have done it without you. You’re a great teacher.”

 

Kuvira laughed heartily at Opal’s remarks. She watched the younger girl who was still flushed by her touching words. Kuvira bent down, sitting on the cool, metallic floor, stretching her legs. She began to remove her wrappings from around her hands and legs, her eyes then gazed up at Opal.

 

“You’re a great student. You’re better than me when I first started,” Kuvira stated while she continued undoing the wrappings.

 

She remained silent for a moment, then she spoke again.

 

“When I first started out for Suyin’s dance troupe, I was your age. I was really nervous the first time, since I never knew anything on dancing or how to dance,” Kuvira said, now standing up.

 

“I remembered trying to balance on my toes the first time and I fell flat on my butt.” Kuvira grinned, shaking her head in amusement. “It hurt but not as much as my ego.”

 

Opal could not help but giggle, picturing the sight of the other rubbing her sore backside.

 

“Besides not being able to possess proper poise, I felt intimidated by the other performers who were much older than me. I felt as if I could not match up to their skills and ability.” The metal bender paused for a brief moment, before speaking again.

 

“I was already mastering my earth and metal bending but dancing was such a challenge for me. The smooth transitioning from a solid and robust pattern to a more fluid and calm method made me realize that both forms interconnected,” Kuvira stated, placing the loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“….So, what did you do then?” Opal inquired.

 

“I practiced non-stop, hoping I could perfect my moves, day in and day out. It took a while for me to reach to the top but I knew I had to do it. I tried to be the best I could by training as hard as possible,” Kuvira humbly uttered.

 

“I made it a habit to consistently practice and train in my bending and dancing, and I was finally able to find the link to join both….. _consistency, determination and passion_.” “These three main factors helped me to establish the position I have here today,” the metal bender said while she bended, closing the studio door behind them.

 

“Well, you have certainly come a long way,” Opal said admiringly to the older girl.

 

Kuvira felt flattered by Opal’s words. Other than Suyin, who had always praised her for constantly improving in her endeavors, Opal’s pleasing and uplifting words meant a lot to Kuvira. It was refreshing to hear that sort of encouragement from her friend who did not pressure her unlike Suyin. Despite being the matriarch’s daughter, Opal’s modesty and positive attitude drew Kuvira closer, thus allowing a knitted relationship. The metal bender walked alongside the younger girl who was now humming to herself, the jazz music they both danced to earlier. Kuvira’s eyes shifted towards the other as she smiled genially at Opal’s cheerfulness.

 

They continued walking, until they approached the mansion. As Kuvira opened the door, allowing Opal to enter first, the duo realized the emptiness of the house. The hallway was silent. Opal glanced at the main clock in the sitting room, it was eleven o’clock. No one was around which meant that Jr was working with his father, the twins were probably causing mischief and possibly aggravating their older brother, Huan, and Suyin was in a lengthy meeting with her generals and Captain. Opal looked at Kuvira who was now wiping the sweat from her brows. She saw the weariness on Kuvira’s face, the metal bender’s complexion appearing paler than usual. The fire in those dark green eyes seemed to disappear so quickly. Kuvira was looking exhausted and tired. The worry was evident on Opal’s face. She tried to hide it, but Kuvira sensed that Opal was concerned and upset with her. Kuvira tried to turn a blind eye, not knowing what excuse to give her friend.

 

Opal bit her lip, not wanting to hurt the other but still express her fear of what may happen subsequently to Kuvira. Opal knew the older girl had soldier’s duties later that evening and began to worry for her friend. She also knew that Kuvira was pushing herself too hard. Dancing, bending and defending Zaofu was too much for a nineteen year old. They stood silent for a moment, until Opal spoke.

 

“…Vira, you know you’re my friend, right?” Opal uttered timidly.

 

Kuvira shook her head, her lips parted in a small smile. “Yes Opal. Of course.”

 

“Well…..I’m concerned about you. You’re pushing yourself too hard. Please rest for me,” the young Beifong’s voice cried pitifully.

 

Kuvira saw the hurt in Opal’s eyes. Her heart softened seeing the other in this pain for her. Her eyes darted towards the ground, she sighed then replied to the other’s request.

 

“You’re right. I am pushing myself too hard,” Kuvira admitted. “But, I still have my duty to fulfill as a soldier.”

 

Kuvira was now looking at a distressed Opal. Her brows wrinkled in anger and hurt. Kuvira continued.

 

“But….I will rest and take this evening off…..because you want me to,” Kuvira told the other reassuringly while she watched a smile appear on Opal’s face.  

 

“I shall take my leave now and head home. Have a good day Opal,” Kuvira spoke, saluting the younger girl.

 

As Kuvira left from earshot distance, Opal murmured to herself. “Take care Vira….and I hope you feel better soon.”


	5. 171 AG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the wait but here is chapter 5. Comment, kudos, subscribe.

 

The atmosphere in the Beifong household was ecstatic. Suyin was busily preparing her daughter’s surprise, sixteenth, birthday party with the assistance of her sons. Wing and Wei were fighting over who would decorate the guest room. The twins were constantly punching each other and arguing on which color scheme they believed Opal would love best. Baatar Jr and Huan stood there, clueless about what to do with the chaos laid out in front of them. Both looked at each other, then back at their younger brothers, then at their mother.

 

“This is stupid,” Jr uttered. The young, timid man stated this softly to Huan while he fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

 

“I KNOW, RIGHT! Jeez! Let’s get on with this already!” Huan expressed his annoyance with the twins.

 

“Boys. Boys….ENOUGH!” Suyin’s voice now becoming cross. “We have limited time and nothing has been done. We need to get along and start moving as quickly as possible if we want to surprise your sister.” The matriarch’s tough words sank into the now embarrassed twins. Baatar’s eyes were gazing at the ceiling and Huan spotted an impudent look. The clan eventually pulled themselves together, accomplishing their goal.

 

_Thank Raava I asked Kuvira to take out Opal for the day. This will buy us some time._ Suyin thought meticulously.

 

* * *

 

Kuvira stood in the hallway, her face appearing bored for the past twenty minutes. She looked up at the clock, it was now two-thirty. _What’s taking Opal so long?_ She thought to herself. The metal bender walked lethargically across the floor, placing her back on the cool, metallic wall. She folded her arms while bending her head. She gazed at her shoes, then shifted her eyes back to the clock. _Time is moving so slowly…I’m bored out of my mind!_ She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. She could hear her heartbeat pacing gradually from the stillness in the hall. Suddenly, her silence was disturbed.

 

“I’m so sorry Vira….I know we’re late….I promise I’ll make it up to you,” a breathless Opal spoke. The young girl was huffing and puffing for air, her hair disorganized from the sprinting she underwent to reach the guard.  

 

Kuvira opened her eyes, her brow rising in question of the younger girl’s attire. The metal bender’s face was strict, her gaze at Opal unforgiving for making her wait. Then, she pursed a smile at the now nervous Opal. Her fern eyes softened and she spoke with a sincere and gentle voice.     

 

“It’s okay Opal, I’m not angry with you. Besides, it’s your birthday,” Kuvira assured her. “We should get going, we have a lot of ground to cover,” Kuvira said while bending the mansion door closed.

 

Opal still felt ashamed for allowing Kuvira to wait so long for her. It was not the first time Opal had Kuvira waiting on her, especially when Kuvira had to escort the young Beifong to school. Many times when Opal ran late, Kuvira’s patience for her tardiness showed at great length, since the metal bender was always one for haste. Kuvira’s annoyance was hidden well, and she always avoided showing her friend her displeasure of lateness. Despite Opal’s shortcomings of punctuality, both women still shared a close bond. Opal was very much pleased having Kuvira around more often, while the metal bender shared the same thought as well. Ever since Kuvira was assigned as Opal’s personal guard, both women shared a deeper friendship which was a force to reckon with. The tight alliance Kuvira had with Suyin and her family meant that her own life depended on their safety and protection.

 

* * *

 

The duo departed, traveling towards the city. Even though Opal was born and raised in Zaofu, this magnificent metal city always had her awe-struck. The young Beifong stared in amazement at the buildings while Kuvira was somehow in a trance gazing at Opal. The metal bender’s thoughts came back to her when the train came to a sudden halt. Kuvira shifted her eyes away from Opal and began to lead the way towards the exit. Reaching upon the city grounds, the duo proceeded to the many shops to explore the marvels of Zaofu. Opal was ecstatic to venture into Zaofu. She was rarely allowed to leave the mansion grounds and if so, Kuvira was to accompany her at all times. Being a non-bender and female was a great disadvantage for her, but Opal always saw the positive of being protected by Kuvira. Zaofu was always known as the safest city in the world, but with the Earth Queen’s focus on controlling all the earth cities with an iron fist, Zaofu was no exception. The safety of Zaofu’s citizens, especially Suyin’s family, was top priority, one Kuvira opted to achieve.

 

Opal grabbed Kuvira’s hand, entering many clothing shops and exiting with bags of clothes and shoes. She was excited to finally be able to shop for herself while Kuvira assisted her in choosing her dresses. The next stop was a sushi restaurant where Kuvira dined often. Kuvira ordered her usual, while Opal chose the vegetarian special. Both women ate and chatted for a while before exploring the other stores. As the day was concluding, Opal bought the latest novels to add to her collection in one of Zaofu’s trendiest bookstores. The amount of paperbacks and hard-covered novels Opal purchased made Kuvira marvel at the extent of books her friend desired. Kuvira only smiled to herself at seeing Opal in her happy and comfortable zone. The metal bender thought it was a wonderful sight, her heart felt content.

 

* * *

 

Evening approached and the duo left the city. Upon returning, Opal placed her head on Kuvira’s shoulder. The young Beifong was exhausted after a long day of shopping. Kuvira did not mind her friend’s gesture at all but she felt a sudden racing in her heart when Opal wrapped her hand around Kuvira’s arm. The other’s body heat made Kuvira feel a little on edge, and she tried to not think about Opal in such a fashion. When they reached the mansion, Kuvira quickly got up and cleared her throat. She grabbed as many bags as possible and escorted Opal to her home. The mansion was dark and peaceful. Opal looked at Kuvira whose face appeared dumbfounded. The young woman walked through the empty hallway and proceeded to peer into the dimly lit living room. She found that no one was there and turned towards Kuvira who was still behind her.

 

“Where’s everyone?” Opal questioned Kuvira as if she knew.

 

“I don’t know. We should probably look for them. Let’s go,” Kuvira expressed a concerned voice.

 

The duo checked the lower floors and found no one.

 

Opal stood at the foot of the stairs, her hands sweaty and her voice broke in discomfort.

 

“Mom? Dad? Anyone?” she asked ominously. She turned to Kuvira who now had a grim look on her face.   

 

The duo decided to head towards the kitchen. Still, no one was around. Panic began to take over Opal, which became evident when she was constantly grabbing Kuvira’s arm. Tears began to well from those jade eyes, and the metal bender’s fixed expression softened quickly upon seeing the young woman in fear and worry.

 

“Let’s see if they are outside in the garden?” Kuvira suggested. She hoped her words would bring some sort of comfort for the other.

 

They walked in the open air and saw not a single person. Opal bent her head down and tried her utmost to stifle her tears.

 

“I can’t believe they are not here for me, Vira. I don’t understand. It’s my birthday. It should mean something to them….shouldn’t it?” Opal’s sniffling voice seeking answers from her friend.

 

Kuvira placed her hand on Opal’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. She looked across to the guest lounge where the surprise party was set. She glanced back at Opal who was wiping away her tears. Kuvira then took Opal’s hand, smiled at her and directed the young woman to follow her. Opal was confused but complied with her friend’s request. As they approached the guest house, Kuvira coaxed Opal into entering first. When Opal opened the door and entered the dim room, the disbelief on her face was priceless.

 

“Happy Birthday Opal!” Everyone was there, Suyin, Baatar Sr., Jr., Huan, Wing and Wei, Toph, Aiwei, Chef, everyone from school. It was truly a well-planned surprise.

 

Opal was speechless. She placed her hand over her mouth and hugged her family when they saw tears of joy from the astounded Beifong. The twins both grabbed her to dance, and she showed off her dancing skills. Other guests joined in and the party was in full swing. Opal gazed at the green and silver decorations of balloons, ribbons and stars on the walls and ceiling, her favorite colors and ornaments. It was truly beautiful.

 

Later on that night, Chef brought out her cake. The design and garnishes complimented the theme of the party. Chef had really outdone himself, and all Opal could have done was give him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek to show her appreciation. She was overjoyed with how everything turned out, until she noticed that Kuvira was missing. She looked across the packed room and sighted Kuvira exiting the guest lounge. The young woman felt disappointed but decided to follow her friend.

 

“Is everything okay, Opal? Where are you going?” Suyin questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

 

“I’ll be back, Mom. I’m going to find Kuvira. I have a slice of cake for her,” Opal spoke, now proceeding towards the door.

 

“Okay honey, don’t be too long,” Suyin said while she continued entertaining the guests.

 

Opal strode along, seeing the guard leaning on the garden’s balcony post with Kuvira’s back facing her. When she was a mere few meters away, Kuvira turned around and gave a warm smile to the approaching Beifong.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?” Kuvira asked, still smiling.

 

“Yes, so are you. Why did you leave?” Opal’s brow raised, a slight pout visible.

 

Kuvira hesitantly wanted to reply. Instead, she changed the subject. “So, you bought me cake?”

 

“…Yes I did, but you still did not answer my question,” Opal said, placing a piece of cake in Kuvira’s mouth.

 

Kuvira knew she could not lie to the other. She stared for a while at those jade eyes, then found the guts to speak her mind.

 

“I’m not into parties. Besides, it’s your birthday, and this is a special day. You should celebrate it with the special people in your life, the ones you love and care about.”

 

Opal placed the rest of the cake on the balcony’s table and moved closer towards Kuvira. She looked up at the metal bender and then spoke, causing Kuvira to shift slightly in her stance.

 

“You are special to me, Vira. I care for you as much as you do for me. I don’t know what I would do if I lose you. You mean so much to me.”

 

Kuvira gave a genuine smile on hearing those words. She knew Opal truly cared for her, and walking out of her party was a way of slapping her friend in the face, which was not her intention. Kuvira placed her hand on Opal’s shoulder, her other hand holding a tiny, silver box with a green bow. Opal’s eyes were fixated on it.

 

“For me, Vira? Really?” Opal asked, now becoming excited.

 

“Happy birthday Opal. Hope you like it,” Kuvira responded softly.

 

Opal opened the box and was in awe at the sight of the beautifully crafted, titanium necklace. At the end was a jade stone, crafted into a diamond shape. The young woman was in shock at the expense of the gift Kuvira gave her. The metal bender beamed. She knew Opal appreciated her gift, and she also knew the monies she saved for it was worth it. All those extra shifts paid off. Kuvira took the necklace from her friend and gently placed it around Opal’s neck.

 

Opal bent her head while touching the jade stone and admiring her gift. She then looked up at the older woman.

 

“I don’t know what to say…..except that I love it. Thank you so much, Vira.” she whispered, pulling Kuvira into a tight hug. “This was truly a wonderful birthday, I will never forget it. Thank you.”

 


	6. 173 AG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's chapter 6. Please enjoy. Comment, kudos, subscribe, and thanks again for the support. :)

 

Sweat profusely ran down the neck and arms of the twenty-three year old metal bender. The swift movement of her arms and feet rhythmically echoed off the metallic walls and floor with the other dancers. The young woman’s body was soaked with her perspiration, a sign she was pushing harder than usual. Kuvira breathed heavily, but she was still able to keep up with the quickened pace of the others. Her mind focused only on perfecting her patterns. This dance routine was different. This was a special performance organized by Suyin for the visiting world leaders. Suyin’s talented dance troupe was excited yet anxious to present their mind-blowing concert to their established audience and the event was just a few days away. This was a grand opportunity for all, including Kuvira who was chosen as one of the leads by Suyin. 

 

Kuvira bended her metal cable and ascended gracefully to the ceiling with the other performers, while Suyin was positioned a few feet away from her midair. The dance incorporated aerial spinning and spiraling as the group’s metal cables simultaneously highlighted the elegance and style of metal bending. Then, suddenly, the entourage of dancers rapidly descended, twirling in perfect rhythm to the exposed bronzed object in their spherical sights. The few dancers, including Kuvira bounced across the enlarged flower for a couple seconds before there were only two dancers left in the contraption.

 

In a split second, Kuvira felt her body perched upright with Yuri’s as they held hands and the bronzed lotus flower caused the duo to rise and fall swiftly. The flower’s petals were being manipulated by the dancers, and as Kuvira felt dizzy from the nauseous movements, the lotus immediately enclosed the two performers, sealing them tightly. Out of the blue, the petals descended, exposing Kuvira’s and Yuri’s poised, arched stance. Both women looked remarkable as their ankles intertwined together, and their heads and eyes raised, looking above in such exultant pride. The dance was tedious but somehow, Kuvira and the rest of the performers were able to pull it off at the last minute. It was amazing.

 

“Oh great Raava, I’ve really outdone myself this time,” Suyin commented at the awe-dropping sight. The older woman beamed with delight as she placed her hands on her hips. The other dancers agreed with their mentor as they also smiled in joy at their outstanding performance.

 

“Okay everyone, let’s call it a day. You’ve all done well,” Suyin motioned for her dancers to start clearing up the area. “Oh…and you all can get the rest of the day off,” Suyin mentioned before departing the group.

 

Everyone was excited. Handshakes and hugs were met around the star duo, and Kuvira could not deny that she was feeling a bit light-headed from the recognition that her peers were giving her. Kuvira pushed harder than everyone else, and because of this, she was able to win Suyin’s heart in securing the lead role. Her only adversary was Yuri, but still she was unable to outshine Kuvira’s natural ability and performance.

 

Kuvira cracked her neck and swung her arms back and forth to relax her muscles. She flexed for a while until she looked across the room and saw young Opal standing a few meters away from her. Kuvira tried to not stare at the other who was conversing with Suyin. She could not help but notice how much taller Opal had gotten. Her body was now fuller. Her breasts and slender physique was noticeable to all, including the metal bender. Her demeanor of a child was there no more, and it was evident that the eighteen year old Beifong was now an adult. Kuvira knelt on the floor, unwrapping her feet bindings when Yuri spoke to her.

 

“You were great, Vira. You’re a natural,” the short haired woman complimented.

 

“….Uh…thanks. And no nicknames please,” Kuvira reminded the jade eyed woman.

 

“Sorry. Do you want to go for a drink tonight? My treat,” Yuri asked, eagerly awaiting a positive response from her crush.

 

“I can’t, guard duty. Maybe some other time,” Kuvira lied. ‘ _Like that would ever happen._ ’ _Kuvira’s thoughts._

“Suyin gave us the rest of the day off, why are you still working?” A puzzled look on Yuri’s face.

 

Kuvira felt annoyed by Yuri’s nonsensical questions. She always seemed to send all the wrong signals to the metal bender, forcing the patient Kuvira to actually grind her teeth in disgust. Something about Yuri always rubbed Kuvira the wrong way. Even before Yuri tried to pull off the stunt of surprising Kuvira into a loving kiss, the metal bender was never appealed by her at all. Yuri was a very attractive woman. She had a beauty and sexiness about her which made heads spin. Unfortunately, Kuvira was not one of her many admirers. Although they were two years apart, Yuri felt that Kuvira and her shared a lot in common, not ignoring the fact that Kuvira only saw Yuri as a peer and nothing more. They both had similar passions of rivalry amongst other things like perfecting metal bending, but that was where the line was drawn for them in Kuvira’s eyes. Yuri was only seen as an irritating pest who selfishly wanted whatever her heart desired at any cost. Kuvira was not into that. She wanted the opposition of who she truly was, a modest and shy person….. _Opal_.    

 

‘…Well I’m off,” Yuri said with disappointment in her voice. She turned around to see Kuvira peeling off the remaining bindings on her arms and hands. She thought for a moment, then spoke again.

 

I’m going to meet Yin and Cheng at Cho’s Bar. We should be there a while, before heading to Ping’s for quick sparring matches. You sure you don’t want to come?” Yuri asked, but her question was more of a plea.

 

Kuvira looked at the other and gave a slight smile. “I’ll see. No promises but…I’ll see if I can make it.”

 

Yuri, feeling a little comfort from Kuvira’s response, left her friend with a huge smile on her face. While passing, Yuri greeted a cheerful Opal who was now standing alone in the dance studio with a novel in her petite hands.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there. Uh, did Suyin send for me?” Kuvira inquired with the sly grin on Opal’s face.

 

“No, actually I wanted to congratulate you on becoming Captain,” Opal replied, a slight blush on her face. “I honestly believe you deserve it. There’s no one here in Zaofu who could be a better Captain that you, Vira.”

 

Kuvira’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red and she coughed about twice, clearing her throat, unable to respond to such a charming compliment.

 

“Thank you, Opal. It means a lot hearing this from you,” the metal bender now being able to compose herself accordingly. “You always have the best judgement and see through everyone so clearly.”

 

Opal tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She then looked down at her book and then shifted her eyes back at Kuvira. She stared a while at the metal bender and gave a slight chuckle, which confused the other.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kuvira questioned, her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

 

“Since when did you start wearing eye liner?” Opal boldly stated, placing her hand on her hips and teasing the other.

 

A deeper flush was more evident now on Kuvira’s face. The stoic Captain was being messed around by shy Opal and she could not help but laugh, her husky voice echoing in the empty room.

 

“It suits you,” Opal’s warm hand gently stroked Kuvira’s beauty mark under her right eye. “It truly brings out the beauty in you, Vira,” Opal’s voice in a trance, watching deep into Kuvira’s fern eyes.

 

Kuvira felt a sudden lump in her throat. The warmth of Opal’s fingers across her cheek and the soft touches of the other’s fingertips sent heatwaves into Kuvira’s body. She felt her heart racing again, but this time she knew this was not infatuation…..this was _love_. She was in love with Opal Beifong.

 

“You really think I look attractive?” the Captain now placing her own hand on Opal’s. “Suyin suggested it. She thinks it makes me look less masculine,” she jokingly stated.

 

Opal gave an earnest smile, her hand leaving Kuvira’s face. The metal bender closed her eyes for a moment and opened them slightly to see those beautiful jade eyes gazing at the floor. The Guard Captain breathed in slowly, uneasiness hitting her gut like a mountain. She found the courage and lifted Opal’s head, kissing her lightly on the lips. Kuvira began deepening the kiss when Opal suddenly pulled away. The young woman’s eyes enlarged in shock. Kuvira’s mind began to become cloudy with confusion, hurt on her face. Opal started to walk away from her friend, misery in her jade eyes. She was at the exit when she turned around, facing the baffled Captain.

 

“I can’t do this, Vira. I just can’t….” Opal’s voice trailed into a whimper.


	7. 176 AG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, I've updated this story and surprise.... 2 chapters this week. :) I'm unable to write this coming week because of mid-term exams. :( 
> 
> Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Also, I'm aiming at completing the first 10 chapters before the ending of October. It's a challenge with school and everything but I'm hoping to pull through.
> 
> Feedback much appreciated. Kudos, subscribe, enjoy.

 

“Kuv, why the serious face?” the jaded-eye woman queried, placing her head alongside the metal bender. The short haired woman ran her slender fingers next to Kuvira’s beauty mark. The Captain stopped her lover’s finger from touching her face any further.

 

“What time is it?” Kuvira asked while getting off the bed, her hair disheveled from their action the previous night.

 

“I don’t know, may be noon,” the other woman replied soothingly.

 

“I need to leave now. I have to head to the Beifong Estate, I have important business to deal with,” Kuvira stated, bending on her armor.

 

The other woman, who had now propped up on the bed, glared angrily at the Captain. “It’s her isn’t it?!”

 

Kuvira continued dressing, ignoring the fuming woman on the bed.

 

“What am I to you…huh? Are you even listening to me?” The naked woman demanded to know, while grabbing Kuvira’s arms, stopping the retreating Captain in her tracks.

 

“What the hell do you want from me Yuri?!” Kuvira’s coarse and harsh voice raising, causing Yuri to release the metal bender’s arm.

 

“….Am I only sex for you?! I thought when you said two years ago that you would give us a try, meant for us being a couple! What the hell Kuvira?!” Yuri’s tears flowing freely, her voice trembling of the thought of being second best to her lover.

 

“I don’t have time for this…” the Captain grabbed her helmet before Yuri stopped Kuvira in her tracks.

 

“Screw you! And screw that little Beifong bitch! I hope you both die painful deaths!” Yuri screamed to the now enraged Kuvira.

 

Kuvira’s brows knitted together, her hands ready to strike. She looked at the demented woman in front of her, and she gritted her teeth, feeling to hit her senselessly. Instead, she staggered towards the door and slammed it shut.

 

“Coward!” was the last word Kuvira heard, followed by objects being thrown behind her and deafening crying.

 

Kuvira, with her back still facing the front door of Yuri’s apartment, tried to remain calm when the other residents of the flat came outside to see what the commotion was all about. The Guard Captain quickly departed the scene from curious, prying eyes whose whispers followed her footsteps. Kuvira continued walking past the onlookers, unmoved by their presence. She paced towards the busy streets of Zaofu, heading to the train station, the metal bender still visibly upset by Yuri’s temper tantrum. Kuvira boarded the train and sat next to a window seat, fuming upon the heated fight from earlier. She gazed at the busy sight of the city, her eyes scrambling as if looking for someone. Maybe someone to help her, advise her on dealing with the situation she was in. She reclined on the seat, while she closed her eyes for a moment. Her now serious face was relaxed. Her brows and thin lips now becoming peaceful. Her mind and thoughts drifting on Opal. Oh how she missed her. They had lost contact since Kuvira became promoted to Guard Captain three years ago. The last time they conversed was the time when Opal left her alone in the dance studio after their kiss. It was hurtful to see Opal walk out on her, and since that episode between them, both women had lost contact. Besides that awkward scene, Kuvira knew that Opal was officially busy. Opal was now attending university in Ba Sing Se and much of her time was taken away from home. This made Kuvira only wish to see her friend once again.

 

* * *

“Thank you Kwan for this lovely afternoon,” Opal modestly uttered as she held the young engineer’s hand in the fancy restaurant of the Earth Kingdom capital.

 

“Anything for you my dear Opal,” the timid man replied, while he gently caressed Opal’s fingers.

 

The twenty-one year old Beifong felt giddy from the attention her male companion was giving her. This was the first time Opal had a boyfriend, and the first serious relationship. She met Kwan in her second year at the university, and since then, both were inseparable. She knew Kwan was in love with her, but somehow she did not reciprocate those same feelings for him. She loved him, only as a friend. She enjoyed his company, his humour, his passion for making his aspiring dreams a reality, but somewhere she felt alone. Opal felt as if she needed more. More meant _passion, desire, love_. The love Kwan had for her was not the same as being loved by the Captain of Zaofu. Opal knew where Kuvira’s heart laid, she also felt the same intriguing feeling for the metal bender, but it could not be a possibility due to Suyin.

 

Opal placed her fingers on her lips, remembering the kiss that day in Zaofu. She looked at Kwan and suggested that he walked her home.

 

* * *

“Suyin, we have urgent matters to discuss, I believe that…..” Kuvira was prevented by the matriarch to go on further.

 

“….Not now Kuvira, this is not a pressing issue, we can deal with this later,” Suyin sternly reminded her protégé.

 

“…You should have Opal returned safely here back in Zaofu. The Earth Queen cannot be trusted. What if she holds Opal a prisoner?” Kuvira vehemently responded.

Suyin’s brow raised, her eyes fixated on the Guard Captain. The ruler of Zaofu walked up to the stern woman. “Don’t you dare speak to me like that ever again!”

 

“But Su….” Kuvira tried desperately to defend her actions.

 

“Did you not hear me?! I’m warning you Kuvira, do not push your boundaries with me,” Suyin warned the other.

 

Kuvira sensed that Suyin’s stubbornness was useless fighting against, requested to be pardoned, and the metal bender ended up running into Aiwei, who was now entering the room Kuvira was exiting.

 

“Sorry Aiwei,” Kuvira said hurriedly as she rushed out the mansion.

 

Aiwei turned at Suyin who was ready to discuss Zaofu affairs when he blurted out, “She is not to be trusted.”

 

* * *

 

Kuvira arrived in her moderate apartment and snapped her uniform off, tossing it across the room. She sighed heavily at the eventful day she had with Yuri and now Suyin. Her life was not getting better. Only confusion and turmoil faced her. _What was she to do_? Opal was in Ba Sing Se and the Earth Queen was ready to strike. Kuvira knew it. The feeling was certain. Something bad was going to happen, and Opal was going to be a victim. She had to save her. If Opal died, Kuvira would die also. She knew Suyin would not listen to her rightful cause, but she needed someone who would. She decided to act cautiously on her plans. The metal bender lounged her tired body on the bed and felt a stinging headache approaching. Immediately, she went in the kitchen and grasped the bottle of sake. She drank copiously from the bottle and then placed her forehead on the refrigerator door. This was a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioning of sex and alcohol.


	8. 178 AG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you all enjoy this chapter, this is my favorite thus far. I hope this chapter in particular has captured a lot of interest and as to where I'm taking it. Comments and feedback is much appreciated. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

 

“You are hereby found guilty of treason according to the Laws of Zaofu. Your actions, with the assistance of your subordinates, have been deemed punishable to a sentence of life imprisonment,” Judge Akio declared vehemently, his eyes fixated on the stoic Captain.

 

“You have tried to destabilize the city of Zaofu by attempting an assassination of the matriarch, Suyin Beifong. Your actions have also highlighted secret meetings held with your men to incite a war between the Earth Kingdom and Zaofu. With these evidences and testimonials from various witnesses against you, it has been proven that you are the culprit and leader of this espionage,” the judge paused, looking across the packed courtroom. Whispers of shock filled the air.

 

“Kuvira, you have therefore disgraced the citizens of Zaofu, the title of Guard Captain and the Metal Clan. May your name never be mentioned again in this lifetime or the next for your despicable crime,” Judge Akio proclaimed, while slamming the metal gavel with such force.

 

Kuvira remained calm, her composure and demeanour unmoved by her sentencing.  Across the room, Suyin and her family, with the exception of Opal, glared at the ex-Captain and her troupe. Their faces expressed shock and anger at what had transpired amongst their most trusted and loyal guards. The five culprits were led out, handcuffed tightly in titanium bindings, through the courtroom with the whispers and stares from disbelieved citizens. Before exiting the room, Kuvira stopped and stared intently into Suyin’s darkened jade eyes. The older woman’s lips pursed into a frown, her thin brows knitted in anger. The stare of hurt and hate met Kuvira’s fern eyes for the third time. This was a side of Suyin that Kuvira was afraid of. _The unforgiving_.

 

At Suyin’s right side stood Aiwei with a devious smile. His eyes glimmered at the sight of the now imprisoned ex-Captain. He looked confident as the Metal Clan Guards pushed Kuvira away from Suyin on exiting the building. Kuvira and the rest of her team were quickly shoved into the awaiting train to be transported to the specially designed prison located on the outskirts of Zaofu.

 

* * *

 

 Two years ago, a secret meeting was held at the residence of the Metal Clan Captain.

 

“Men, the reason I called you all here today is to discuss the final plans of retrieving Opal Beifong from Ba Sing Se,” Kuvira stated grimly, her hands clasped behind her back. “Our sources have readily confirmed what our doubts have been for the past months. There is a mole in Zaofu and he or she is working with the Earth Queen.”

 

The Captain continued, her husky voice gathering the attention of the anxious men. “Minzhe and Shirou have made contact with a few Earth Kingdom officials who have provided proof of Queen Hou-Ting’s interest in striking Zaofu. She desires Zaofu’s technology and innovations but unfortunately she wants them at any costs.”

 

Kuvira paused and took a sip of water before continuing. “This is where it gets tricky. Hou-Ting knows Opal is studying in Ba Sing Se and she plans on negotiating her demands by holding her ransom. Our job is to sneak Opal out of there before the Earth Queen realises that Opal’s long gone.”

 

“Captain, has any word been said on who this mole may be?” Yin questioned.

 

“Unfortunately no, but our suspicions have singled out Aiwei,” Kuvira’s brows knitted, her voice sounded irritated. “Chen, Cheng and Zhong had surveillance on him for a couple months, and it had been discovered that Aiwei made frequent trips to the Earth Kingdom. I believe he may be getting help from others here in Zaofu to pull this stunt off, some guards included.”

 

“…But what’s in it for him? Wouldn’t the Earth Queen take control of Zaofu and do so by force?” Chen asked, unsure of Aiwei’s motive.

 

“He’s not stupid. He’s playing two sides of the fence. He knows Suyin trusts him wholeheartedly, and he has somehow convinced Hou-Ting to trust him. He’s a tactical man, very clever. He gains everything when everyone is busy, preoccupied with fighting. And that everything is _power_ ,” Kuvira stated.

 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to take him out instead?” Yin inquired.

 

“That was an option I was looking at, but he is heavily and constantly guarded. If anything out of the ordinary happens, he may be inclined to eliminate Opal. Besides, I prefer for Opal to return safely here in Zaofu without Aiwei’s knowledge. That should be our main priority. Then we shall deal with him,” Kuvira reassured her team.

 

The men looked at each other in agreement. The safety of Suyin Beifong’s daughter was top priority. Kuvira stood rigid, her face paler than usual. Her mind wandered on Opal. She was undoubtedly hoping her plans could pull through for Opal’s safety, with or without the assistance of Suyin. Kuvira also knew that her nation was at the brink of war, but she also needed to stop Hou-Ting in any possible way of making this dreadful nightmare happen.

 

* * *

Present day…178AG

 

The titanium doors of Kuvira’s cell opened, and to her amusement, she saw no other than a smiling Aiwei. _That son of a bitch, what the hell?! Kuvira’s thoughts._

“I assume you know why I am here,” the confident man spoke, his hands folded in front of him, his fern eyes staring firmly at the chained ex-Captain. “Your love interest is in safe hands. No need to worry about Opal,” he goaded.

 

“If you hurt her, I’ll….” Kuvira tried to rush at Aiwei but was stalled because of the length of the titanium chain attached to her and the floor.

 

“You will what exactly?” the older man smirked at the now defenceless metal bender. “This is your end, there is no use in thinking of escape because there is none.”

 

“Why are you doing this? What are you to gain from all this madness?” Kuvira questioned the now impatient man.

 

“YOU! You are the cause of this!” He shouted at her. “Suyin was willing to give you Zaofu on a silver palate because she saw herself in you. You do not deserve this! You are a peasant! A thief from Ba Sing Se who should have never been brought here in Zaofu!” Aiwei glanced at her scornfully.

 

“I will kill you….you son of a bitch! I swear I will get my revenge on you!” Kuvira shouted at the other, her coarse voice echoing in the dense prison.

 

Aiwei called for the guards to release him from Kuvira’s cell. Before leaving, he mocked her, declaring his proud plan of becoming Zaofu’s new leader. “I hope you know you brought this on yourself, as well as on Opal. You will never see her again,” he spoke, leaving the frustrated metal bender cursing his name.

 

Kuvira gritted her teeth, her emerald eyes ablaze with hatred for the other. She desperately wanted to break free from her chains to hurt him. Kuvira wanted to break every piece of bone in his body for his insults toward her and for holding Opal a prisoner.

* * *

Opal cried softly as she tried desperately to understand why she was arrested and jailed in the Earth Queen’s dungeon. The young woman remembered enjoying a peaceful dinner with Kwan at her apartment, when suddenly, a group of Dai Li agents pounced on them. She tried to fight them off by punching an agent in the face but was overwhelmed by the sheer power of their unique earth bending. Kwan, unfortunately, was killed in the course of action by protecting Opal. An agent tried to grab him using a rock glove, but instead, crushed and bashed his skull in the process. Kwan’s blood splattered everywhere, including on Opal, making the young woman freeze in her tracks. The agents swept her away and left the apartment with a dead man facing the doorway.

 

Opal’s weeping was the only sound heard in the gloomy and filthy chamber. She placed her hands on her face, sheltering from the darkened room with the haunting images of earlier. She was hoping that someone would find her. Someone who could save her. _Kuvira_.  She prayed to Raava that Kuvira came to her rescue very quickly. She wanted to be safe. Safe in the arms of the metal bender.

 

* * *

The doors to Kuvira’s cell opened again. This time it was a guard sent to give her food and water. She bent her head down and spoke, “Don’t waste your time….”

 

The guard remained silent for a moment, before walking slowly towards the defeated woman. “Captain, I’m here for you,” an older man’s voice spoke.

 

Kuvira looked up and saw Minzhe in front of her. “Minzhe, I thought….” Kuvira was speechless on seeing her friend. She thought he was figured out as one of her spies but it seemed that he slipped away from being a suspect.

 

“Where’s Shirou?” Kuvira questioned, her voice almost a whisper.

 

“I don’t have much time Captain. I need to know what to do, how to help you.” Minzhe hurriedly said.

 

The other guard was calling out to Minzhe to make sure everything was alright. Kuvira thought quickly and then responded. “Huan Beifong. Talk to him. See if you can both find Toph Beifong.”

 

Minzhe shook his head at the orders given to him by Kuvira. He then shouted at her to make it appear that she was giving him trouble. When he was about to leave, he softly told her that Shirou was in hiding because Aiwei’s guards were looking for him. The older man then left the prisoner, heading towards the exit. Kuvira raised her head and placed her hands in a praying position, thanking Raava for this miracle bestowed on her. She knew she would escape this imprisonment…..soon enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioning of blood and death.


End file.
